A new friend
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: It had gone a year since THAT happened...  And a boy drops in from the future. What will happen? PROTOTYPE! OC  Original character


**(A/N: Just a quick story I thought of when I was in my ''How to train your dragon'' period. It's just a prototype, so ending's not too good, and there might be some spelling and grammar errors. I will probably not continue this story, I just post it to see what you guys think. Ciao!)**

It had gone a year since Hiccup and his friends had warded off the attack of the Red death. Piece ruled in Berk, dragons and Vikings came along very well. And, of course, Hiccup himself, and his very own dragon, the Night Fury, Toothless. Even though he had lost one of his feet, he was still a very active boy. People would always be respectful to him, talking very politely and nice. Hiccups best friend, Astrid Hofferman, would always stand by his side, help him and get him through stuff that was tough for him to handle.

However, the atmosphere on Berk was still not one-hundred percent calm, as numerous Vikings, both children and adult, had a slowly growing discourage. One of them had simply come up to Hiccup one day and blurted out that he thought that something horrible was going to happen. But Hiccup was not the person who were laid back and just let problems pass by, nor was Astrid. Hiccup would often investigate different things that had occurred and not rarely, his other friends were involved as well. Actually, once, Snotlout had stolen a piece of equipment from a Viking, and tried to see if he could build a food sorting-device. This project failed, and the stolen piece of equipment was beyond repairing. Despite this fairly big incident, Snotlout was liked and cared for just as Hiccup was. Not only had he been causing trouble, no, in fact, he also had been very helpful, doing stuff such as babysitting, watching over animals and buying all kinds of items for other Vikings, thus building up his reputation, and becoming liked by his fellow Vikings.

Concerning the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, not much had changed. They would still fight each other whenever a small, insignificant thing occurred. The other one always wanted to be right, and Tuffnut would often claim that since he was the older sibling, he would be the one to be right and that Ruffnut would have to listen to him; this was heavily ignored by the female twin, as she did not hesitate to start a fight with her older brother. Several times it had gone so far that Ruffnut had knocked her brother unconscious, and had been forced to be calmed down by Hiccup and Astrid, and both would often say things like: ''Hey! Calm down! Ruffnut, calm down! Stop hitting him!''

Ruffnut did not like her friends interrupting with her fight, but in the deepest of her heart, she too knew it was wrong to do so.

Hiccup would not hesitate to visit the forest glade where he had first met his best friend, the dragon with the injured tail, and Toothless would often be waiting there, as he was not too often in the village. When Hiccup showed up, the Night Fury would be overjoyed, as he knew that the arrival of his friend would almost always mean a flight in the skies. Hiccups fake leg was easier to be used to control the flap on Toothless tail, so he had attached a device which allowed him to adjust the flap more precisely, leading to more flying abilities. Hiccup would also often bring with a basket of fish, and after an afternoon in the skies, the duo liked to take a long nap, Toothless would flap his wings protectively around him, answered by a rub on his belly by Hiccup, and then the two of them would fall asleep and not wake up until dusk. Toothless would sometimes follow him to the village, sometimes not, but Hiccup would always say goodbye to his friend, by at least one rub to the belly. Toothless would answer this by giving Hiccup a soft swipe with his wing and give him the catlike eyes that Hiccup really liked to see. Hiccup had a very strong bond to his friend, and the two loved each other as if they were wife and husband.

One night, Hiccup found that he couldn't fall asleep, and decided to take a walk in the moon. He first walked past the twin's house, then Snotlouts, followed by Fishlegs's and then Astrid's house. He would often stop for a brake at this point, not for a rest, but that he absolutely loved being close to Astrid. Even though she was asleep, he felt safe at this point. Felt secured and felt happy.

However, in his ever so wonderful walk in the moon, he heard a quiet rattling noise. It came from Gobbers shed. Hiccup cautiously approached the shed, hearing repetitive, quiet rattlings. When he was at the front door, he slowly opened it and took his knife out of his belt.

Nothing was there. Not a single thing moved. Hiccup sighed and looked around a little. But there were no signs of who or what that had been the source to the noise. Feeling sleepiness return to him, he decided to go back to his house. There he met someone who caught him of guard.

''And what are you doing up in the night?''

Hiccup jumped, not expecting anyone to see him.

''Oh, hi dad. I, um, I heard something here. I decided to check it out, but there was nothing here.

Stoick leaned his head. He did not quiet trust his son.

''Alright, but let's go back and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. This reminded Hiccup of the Dragon Tournaments, and one started tomorrow. His dad was right; he needed to get some rest.

The following morning Hiccup woke up surprisingly early. The sun had not yet set, and he decided to go check on Toothless. Again, he was caught off guard, but not by his father.

''Where you going?'' Astrid asked.

Hiccup felt unease creep through him.

''I'm going to check on Toothless. I better get him ready for the tournament.

Astrid looked questionably on Hiccup.

''Don't you know that the Tournament has been cancelled?''

This hit Hiccup pretty hard. He had looked forward to it.

''What? Why? Something's happened?''

Astrid leaned her head on her side, just like Stoick had.

''Well, something has appeared in the Arena. We really don't know what it is. Come on, we'll get to the arena in no-time if we hurry.''

Hiccup followed her without further questionings.

When they got to the Arena, they stopped, and Hiccup checked into the ground inside.

And indeed, there was something inside. It was not too big, grey coloured and seemed to have some kind of window. Hiccup carefully walked closer to the strange thing.

''What is this?'' He asked quietly for himself.

He placed one hand on the shell of the thing.

It felt warm.

Then, suddenly and without any warning whatsoever, the window-like thing burst out from the main thing, which looked like a vehicle. A boy stepped out from the vehicle.

''Oh. Where have I ended up now?''

Hiccup became nervous. And the boy spotted him.

''Oh, thank god. There are people here. Excuse me for my probably unexpected drop-in, but I have seemed to have crashed. Could you help me out here?''  
>Hiccup didn't surely know what to do.<p>

''Hmm. What is actually wrong?''

The boy shrugged.

''I don't know. I was travelling through time and then I just ended up here. Something's busted.''

''I really don't know if I can. What is that anyway?''

Hiccup pointed at the strange vehicle.

''Oh, this? This is a time traveller X-2000! We use those to explore the universe. But, tell me. Where am I?''

Astrid joined in.

''You are on Berk. What's your name?''

''Huh, nice place. My name is Alex Shepherd. Yours?''

''I'm Astrid Hofferman. This is Hiccup.''

Alex was pretty big, much taller than both Hiccup and Astrid.

''Hey, you look like Vikings.''

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other before Hiccup said:

''We ARE Vikings, Alex''

''Really? Nice to know about your culture. And, before we continue, uhm, just wanna know… Are you guys a couple?

Astrid immediately understood what he meant.

''Uh, no, we're just friends.''

''Close friends'' Hiccup added.

''I see. Alright, can you see what you can do with my crashed vehicle?

Hiccup walked up to the Time Traveller and examined it.

''I can't see anything wrong with it. But then again, I have no idea at all what this is, so I probably can't do anything about it. But maybe Gobber can.''

''And…. Who's this…Gobber?''

''He's like, a repair kind of guy. Has his repair shed in the village. Maybe he can fix your… thing?''

Alex nodded.

''Well, sure as hell better than nothing. Where is he now?''

I don't know, really. But I don't have time for this right now. I got to check on Toothless.''

''Toothless? Who's that?''

Hiccup got reminded of that Alex probably didn't know about dragons. Or at least he didn't think so.

''It's my… tame pet. Do you want to come with me? Maybe he would like you.''

Alex shook his head slightly.

''I don't know. What animal is it? I mean, which species?''

Hiccup hesitated. He didn't want to tell him just yet.

''Uhm, it's a… you'll see for yourself.''

''Alright'' Said Astrid. Enough chatting already! We got to get moving.''

''Got it!''

The trio walked all the way to the glade where Hiccup had first met Toothless. Hiccup carried a basket filled with fish, and Astrid carried his flying equipment, as Hiccup had started taking it off of Toothless in case he felt uncomfortable.

''Really nice place. We sure don't have this home in America!'' Alex said quietly.

Astrid tapped at Hiccup, who turned around.

''What is it?''

''He's up there.'' Astrid said and pointed up in the sky.

''Hey, what's going on?''

Hiccup looked up. And Astrid was right; Toothless was lying on a small ledge, looking down at the trio.

''Hey, Toothless! It's me, Hiccup. I got some fish with me.''

Hearing this, Toothless jumped down from his hiding place and landed right in front of Hiccup, who tipped the basket and spilled its contents on the ground.

''There you go, buddy. Some nice, fresh fish for you to eat.''

Toothless started to munch up the fish. But just a few seconds later, he stopped eating.

His eyes were locked onto Alex. And then he started growling.

''Easy, easy.'' Hiccup said as he hindered Toothless to lunge.

''Toothless, this is my friend, Alex. Alex, this is my tame dragon, Toothless.''

Alex looked frightened at Toothless.

''Well, howdy there!''

Toothless took on a more trusting look.

Then Alex started to mix around with a piece of metal.

''Um, Alex? What are you doing?'' Astrid asked curiously.

''Just hang on one sec.. There! Universal translator set at animal language. Toothless?

Do you hear me?''

Hiccup was very confused. Astrid was too.

''What are you doing?''

''Toothless! Can you hear me?''

Why was Alex trying to talk to a dragon?

''What? Why wouldn't I hear you? I'm not deaf, you know?''

Alex smiled broadly.

''Niiiiiice. It works perfectly. Hey, Hiccup, you should try this out. Just hang in there…''

Alex removed the small piece of equipment from his arm and placed it on Hiccups arm.

''There. Universal translator activated. Preparing translation. Hiccup, say something, would ya?''

Hiccup hesitated.

''Um, Alex, what is this thing?''

''I'll tell you later. Just say something.''

''Alright, I guess you know what you're doing… Uh, hello Toothless? Do you hear me?''

Silence.

''Damn!'' Alex shouted, annoyed. ''I think the frequency is wrong. Lemme fix this thing.''

Alex rotated a small wheel on the metal piece.

''I hope it works now. Say something.''

''Ok. Toothless? How do you feel?''

To Hiccups big surprise, Toothless answered, with a voice that sounded much like his own.

''I'm fine.''

He was speechless. A talking dragon! Amazing!

''Man, what is this thing?''

''It's a universal translator. It translates frequencies from creatures and changes them into human language. You can keep it. It's a present.''

Hiccup turned around.

''You heard that, Astrid? I can-''

But Astrid was not there any longer.

''Astrid? Where are you?''

''Man, that's some crazy shit! Just disappeared! Just like that? Ah hell, this ain't gonna be good!''

''Alex, we need to get back to the village. Toothless, stay here.''

''You got it, Hiccup.''

After a few minutes of walking, Alex and Hiccup had reached the village. They walked to Hiccups house meanwhile the other Vikings looked strangely at Alex.

''Hey, Hiccup? Don't wanna be a wuss here, but I don't feel safe here. It feels like something is watching us.''

Hiccup ignored him. His goal right now was to talk to his father or Gobber.

Hiccup met Stoick just outside his house.

''Hiccup. Where have you been?''

''I've been looking over Toothless. You know I need to check him daily.''

''Who's this?'' Stoick asked, pointing at Alex.

''Um, dad! This is my friend, Alex Shepherd. Alex, this is my father, Stoick the Vast.''

''Nice to see you, sir.

''Where's Astrid?''

Hiccup felt nervous.

''Isn't she in the village?''

''No, she's not here, obviously.''

''Oh, lord no…''

Alex began running the opposite direction. Hiccup started going after him.

''Hey, Alex! Wait up! What's wrong?''

Alex suddenly stopped.

''My generator's busted! I need to get back to the time machine!'' And then he started running again.

''I don't get you! What is busted?''

Alex turned around. ''My generator. I need to get back to the time machine to recharge it. You see, my arm…''

He pulled the shirt arm up.

''I have a robotic arm. You see, my original arm got chopped off in a helicopter accident. I was taken to a HMS, a Hospital of Military Service, and it got replaced with a robotic arm.''


End file.
